The Red Assault
Thunderstorm Forming Over stood three pirates of the redbeard insignia. Among them was the colossal captain of the crew, Redbeard, who towered hundreds of meters above his two subordinates. The group had been traveling through the sea clouds for several hours now, and they final reached a stop. "Is it finally time. Are directly above it?" Redbeard asked Jasmin, who had be recently given a modified log pose that could not only discover islands within a two dimensional radius but a three dimensional radius, meaning they can discover island not only with the white sea but also the white-white sea above them and the blue sea below them. "Do I finally get to kill some fucking marine bastards." Since being exiled from the Elbaf Kingdom, before of reclaiming his throne, Redbeard seeks revenge against those who contributed to his downfall. Those included in his list are Daddy L. Legs, Veno, Foxpack and numerous marines including Admiral Fuyuki along with many more. Before reclaiming the throne, he must show the world he cannot be wronged once again. Taking one of the maps their navigator Wynn Erin had developed, they used the coordinates to hopefully locate a large marine base within the . Jasmin was sitting on a crate, a plush cushion underneath him, while he looked at the log pose in his hands to make sure they were headed in the right direction. When he first joined the crew, he hadn't been versed in the ways of sailors, having spent most of his life as a gladiator and then a guard on dry land. He had learned pretty quickly how to read a log pose correctly, so now it seemed that was his main job. He was fine with it, so long as he didn't need to perform anything concerning manual labor. When he was addressed, Jazz's eyes flicked up to the giant man before returning to the pose "We are nearing the base, captain. I would say about five minutes or so before we are directly above. We should prepare to begin our assault." Dominic sighed as Jasmin spoke. He stood, maintaining his minature height of 6'5". He pulled out his paintbrush, quickly sketching a few birds of many species. He sent them off, to scope out the incoming area. "I've sent my birdies to go check out the area ahead, in case they're expecting us." he said, putting his brush away. He looked up towards his captain and smirked. "I'll go prepare the cannons." he said, walking off. "Oh Dominic...do you have much to learn.." He laughed, before sealing his eyes shut. Activating his Kenbunshoku Haki, he enhanced it with his Devil fruit. Within a matter of moments, Redbeard was able to pick-up on the wave-lengths of the Marine Base directly below them. "Right on the money. Well done Leo." he spat, before shifting to a more serious tone. "This is the first time I see you guys in battle. I'll give ya ten minutes before I fuck that base in the ass." The marine base of G-4 was occupied by a highly ranked officer of the marines who went by Makujaku on this day he was hear to inspect the base to make sure that it was running smoothly and up to the standard that the marines held. This however was a duty that that rather bored the Okama, as he walked in and out of various buildings seeing that they were made to the proper specifications. After he had completed the building check he made his way towards the barracks to witness the marines in training so that he may correct any misteps. My god was Helluva bored, so much so that he almost wished someone would be ballsy enough to attack a marine base. Jazz gave a nod to his captain and checked his two nagamaki, making sure he was able to remove them from their sheathes easy enough. He cracked his knuckles and stretched to make sure he was limber before setting down the log pose and stepping up onto the rail of the ship. He looked down at the clouds below the boat, considering them. From what he could remember being told of the white sea, it still affected Devil Fruit users as normal, so he couldn't just jump into it and sink down. He pulled one nagamaki free and took aim carefully. He made a slash at the clouds, adding a slight swirling motion to the blow that caused a corkscrew of bladed air to issue forth. A hole in the clouds opened and Jazz stepped off the rail and dropped down, preparing himself for the thousand foot drop to the marine base below. Jazz had turned himself to crystal and then used his Haki to harden his body even further, the crystal comprising him turning from a light pink to a deep black, like onyx. The fall went by quickly, though Jazz wasn't sure if that was just his own perception, or the fact that his increased weight made falling faster. It didn't really matter that much either way. He landed in a crouch with an echoing crack, the ground in about a twenty foot radius shattering and flying up around him. He had thankfully landed in an open courtyard, it would've been annoying if he had wound up in a building or something. He straightened and brought himself to his full height of five foot seven inches and looked around. There were a few marines just standing about the area, looking horrified at the man who quite literally just dropped in on their base. Jazz rolled his eyes dramatically before speaking in an exasperated tone "Well? Aren't one of you going to raise the alarm? Attack me? Get your boss? Something?" His words seemed to unfreeze them, as they scattered to do what he had suggested. Idiots, he couldn't help but think, They are going to fall like leaves from a tree in autumn... Dominic sighed as he heard the reverbrating sound of Jazz slamming into the courtyard. ''Leave it to Jazz to be flashy, ''he thought to himself, heading towards the eastern side of the ship. He looked towards Redbeard and smirked, looking down to the white sea. Dominic used his paintbrush to slice a small slit in the white sea, and he jumped through it, his body dissolving into paint to slip through the slit. While Jazz was being more open about his attack, Dominic thought it would be best if he attacked from inside the base. As his paint self slammed into the roof of the base, his body reformed. Dominic looked down into the base, and using his giantish strength, he ripped a chunk out of the roof and quickly slipped in. "Oi, you over there! Stop!" a few marines from behind him called. "Alright, alright!" Dominic replied. "You caught me. Might as well cuff me." The marines may have been confused, but they still went up and cuffed Dominic. "Drown..." Dominic muttered. Before the marines could ask what he had said, Dominic exploded into multiple colours of paint, and shot himself into their bodies. His paint went into each of their bodies via their nostrils and any other enterance he could find, and he drowned them using his paint. As the bodies passed away, Dominic reformed outside of the body, and chuckled. "Damn, these fuckers are dumb." he murmured, beginning to jog into the hallways, looking for more marines to kill. Helluva faked exasperation upon witnessing the paint man execute two marines, his hands made their way to his face in mocked surprise as he allowed his Kenbunshoku Haki to scan the immediate vacinity for any other intruders which allowed him to identify the crystal man some ways away. “Oh no! A man made of paint! What ever shall we do!?” This sarcasm hide the truth of Helluva, the Marine was a full fledged psychopath and he had hoped that the paint man, as well as the crystal man would be foolish enough to attack, and allow him to unleash his full prowess upon them. He hoped that they would last longer than last batch before their bodies gave out and he ground them into the ground as if they were cockroaches. While some Marines scattered to gather help, there were some who were foolish enough to actually draw their weapons and try to fight him. He gave a sigh and placed a hand on his nagamaki, the marines with guns beginning their firing. His flesh glittered and he let the bullets bounce off of his form, his sword flashing silver as he pulled it from his sheath and then sheathed it once more in a fraction of a second. The weapons that had been sending bullets towards him fell to pieces, cut cleanly through by the deadly grace of his swordsman ship. "If you are going to attack me, at least pull out the big guns. Fighting small fries is just tedious and annoying." He quipped, flicking his hair across his shoulder. He took a moment to breathe before taking a step...and seeming to vanish. He reappeared near the door, sheathing his blade and walking through, activating his Kenbunshoku Haki to sense the area around him. He began humming a high tune as he walked in the direction of Dominic's familiar signature, as well as that of what Jazz could only assume was a high ranking official. He paid no attention to the marines that he left in the courtyard, even as they collapsed from the multiple wounds blossoming upon their frames, painting them in a crimson shade. He had bigger prey to attend to, after all. As Dominic jogged through the halls, more marines approached him. Dom feinted a yawn. "Come on, do you really think you guys can beat me?" he asked, teasing the marines. "I mean, I don't even think you could hit me." "You bastard!" one of the five marines yelled, pulling out a gun. "Fuck you!" he roared firing a bullet. Almost instantly after the bullet was fired, everything seemed to slow down. Dominic sidestepped, pulling out a scroll. He whipped it open, causing a large tiger made of ink to launch out, and everything went back to normal. The bullet missed, and the ink tiger had pounced onto the marines, ripping them apart. Dominic walked past them, as his tiger ripped them apart. "Good girl, keep playing with your treats." he murmured, continuing his way through the base. After thirty seconds or so, one of his ink birds flew towards him. Dominic lifted up his arm, palm towards the bird and it slammed right into him, the ink becoming part of him. Suddenly, Dominic gained the knowledge of how to navigate the base, as his bird had scoped out the area. Dominic smirked as he began to make his way to the more...useful rooms. “Oh boy oh boy!” Helluva followed the trail of death as if he was a child walking down isles of a candy store, every corridor seemed to contain more than the last. However it didn’t set well with him out un marked the bodies where, they were seemingly put out of their misery’s rather than tortured and interrogated and that annoyed him to know end! “Damn Amateurs!” Helluva screamed as he continued navigating the base as if he was now stalking both of the pirates, until he finally came across the room that the paint man had entered. He stuck his right hand forward and has his palm facing Dominic as if it was a stop sign. “YOU THERE, STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW.” Helluva once again screamed, before whispering. “Or don’t, Please, please don’t.” Dominic raised a brow as he spotted the man. He was confused by this morons yelling. The thing was, Dominic had no idea if the man was acting or being geniuine. Marines sure were weird. Dominic sighed and got on his knees, discreetly letting his paint brush become part of him. "Arrest me officer. I deserve it!" Dominic replied exaggerating, his hands facing towards Helluva. "I've been an evil pirate." Jazz entered the room from a doorway to Dominic's right, chuckling at the other man's words while moving past in "Now now, Domi" The pinkette pulled a chair towards him and took a seat, relaxing a bit with a sigh before turning his eyes to Helluva "I expected you to put up more of a fight than that! Mr. Marine-Man, Dominic here may hand himself over willingly but I won't be so easy." A smile that glittered like gems, yet held a certain darkness within, spread across his face almost as if he was challenging Helluva "What is the saying? 'You'll never take me alive, copper!'" Helluva had no interests in boring surrenders and as such the Okama turned his gaze towards the man who had sat himself in a chair, the particularly annoying aspect was that said chair belonged to Helluva himself. A sickening grin painted itself upon his face. “Alive, oh no no no no, i have no intention in taking either oh you alive.” With the being said, Helluva began to surround his being with Telekinetic energy as he prepared to battle the foolish pirates. “Please put up a fight before you die.” Dominic sighed. "Jazz, I was being sarcastic. I wanted him to grab me, and then I'd drown him." he retorted, standing up as Helluva asked for a fight. Dominic pulled out his paintbrush from his body, enlargening it to the size of a regular sized broadsword. "Well Jazz, shall we entertain this...man?" Jazz waved his had at Dominic dismissively, rolling his eyes "I figured, it was a jest. And our lovely marine here isn't a 'man', perse. They are an Okama, those who blend the line between male and female characteristics. Though...this one does so rather poorly." He tilted his head to the side, examining the marine before him "Tsk tsk tsk, your fashion sense puts your kind to shame. And that eye shadow? There is 'to die for' and then there is 'I would die before picking it'. Your choice of color is the latter. I could give you beauty tips, if you would like. After we beat you, of course." The diamond mans speech would be interrupted by a massive concert wall being launched towards him seemingly on its own, the intention that it served was to crush the man betwixt that wall as well as the wall of the room. As that transpired Helluva turned his gaze towards the man referred to as Dominic. His index finger upon his left hand would extend for in an incredible quick motion as he preformed the Shigan Technique. As he thrust his finger forward, he coated it in Busoshoku Haki in order to greatly extend the range of it as it now launched off his finger as if it was a black bullet, and it was heading directly towards kneeling mans heart. Dominic cursed under his breath as the bullet flew towards him. He pulled out his paintbrush-sword and slammed it against the bullet, which cause for the upper half of the brush to break, and the bullet to not hit Dominic. Dom got to his feet and spat onto his brush, causing it to reform its upper half. He launched forward, bringing his blade/brush down towards the Okama's head. Jazz was a bit surprised when the wall came flying towards him, though he reacted quickly enough. The concrete fly away from his body in two pieces, the pink haired man sheathed his blade with a sigh as he rose and stretched a bit "Interrupting another while they are talking is not polite, I will have you know." He crouched low and touched the tips of his fingers to the ground with a low whisper "Crystal Floor." Spots of vibrant pink gemstone began covering the ground, converting it into the same kind of crystal with great speed. Jazz straightened a bit and smiled "Sorry, I had to make the area more comfortable for me." He waved his hand and three spears of crystal shot forth with the motion, aiming to impale the Okama where he stood. The Spears would shatter as if the hit an invisible wall the moment that they had intruded within his personal space, a wall of telekinetic energy saving the life of the Marine on this occasion. A single back step would serve the purpose of exiting the range of the blade causing the paint man to miss his head with his blade. A simple twitch with his right leg would serve as enough to send a massive Rankyaku towards the two pirates, carving through the floor as it traveled. “Die!” Dominic sighed as his arms extended, pulling him up to the ceiling to avoid the incoming attack. "Hey Jazz, this ma-person's being weird." he stated, hopping back down. "I don't like this one." he finished, snapping his fingers. The tiger from the last room appeared from one of Dominic's scrolls. "Go." Dominic muttered, sending the tiger jumping towards Helluva. It was...more that a bit of a mistake letting Jasmin turn the floor into his own playing field. At least on the Okama's part. He sank into the ground, fusing with the crystal and traveling through it to avoid the Rankyaku. He reappeared behind Helluva, some distance away, and drew one of his nagamaki. He made a swirling slash with the weapon and sent a cork-screw shaped air blade at the marine. This battle was starting off slow and it was getting pretty boring for Jazz. He wished he could face another true swordsman on the battlefield just once. That battle would be exhilarating.